


Curiosity (1D Comic)

by StoryQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Agent!Liam, Attempted Murder, Blood, Comic, Gore, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Prostitute!Harry, Prostitute!Niall, Prostitution, Road Trip, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Violence, awesomeness, double suicide, evil!zayn, hostage, hostage!louis, mafia, mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Zayn sent me.”<br/>"What does he want with me?"<br/>"He wants you to deliver something special for him."</p><p>Or the one where Harry has to take a ‘package’ to France, but the package is Louis, and he’s taking Louis to his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity (1D Comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646981) by [StoryQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen). 



> I update the comic 3 pages at a time, whenever I feel like drawing them... I'll try to draw them as quickly as possible... (Plus, after I've finished each chapter, the original written version of the story will be in the notes at the bottom, in case the comic has confused you a little bit... :D )

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was eleven at night, and most of the room was dark. Harry would have turned the light on, if not for Niall wanting to watched Saw in complete darkness. The changing lightness of the TV was annoying Harry as he sat at the adjoined kitchen breakfast table, a pen in his hand, his reading glasses on his face, and a pile of paper work below his nose.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry tapped his pen thoughtfully, staring blankly as the word began to twist around and merge into each other. He knew he should be wearing his green irlens glasses, but he felt self-conscience with them on after Niall had commented that he looked like John Lennon. He was straining his eyes in the dark, and it didn't help that he was tired. He new job wasn't as nice as some of his other jobs. Though, he can't complain; there was one job he didn't want to return to.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry had never been someone who could get a good job. He had the appearance and the attitude, but somehow he was always outdone by someone else. He had worked in McDonalds for some time, and then did some secret shopping just to get some extra cash. He got a real job after that, working at a bakery, but he got fired for nicking a cake because he was hungry. A few more odd jobs came about, and for some time he was a handy man, washing cars and painting walls to earn some money.
> 
>  
> 
> It was a year ago this week that Harry had met Zayn. It started as a quick window cleaning job and led to the horror Harry can never forget.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry shuddered quickly, looking up from the swirling black and white words. He noticed the movie was silent, and Niall walked past him into the kitchen area of their two bedroomed flat.
> 
>  
> 
> "You alright?" Niall asked, opening the cupboard and taking out some ready made popcorn.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry nodded, then looked back down at his work.
> 
>  
> 
> "You've been doing that assignment for the past six hours. Does uni work really take that long?"
> 
>  
> 
> Harry rubbed his eyes, wanting to ignore Niall. After everything that had happened, Harry had decided to start uni, taking an online course so he could at least get a proper job with a qualification. Niall didn't care about real jobs. He was fine with what they were both doing.
> 
>  
> 
> "I've not been that focused," Harry truthfully said as he began to stand up. It was about time he got to bed. Niall could sit around on his fat arse all night as far as he cared, but he just wanted some sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry glanced at the calender as he passed the fridge, and another cold chill ran down his spine.
> 
>  
> 
> June 17.
> 
>  
> 
> It was one year today.
> 
>  
> 
> Niall must have noticed something and patted Harry on the back as he walked past him back to the movie. "You get to bed, Harry. Tomorrow night is Monday; you're turn to work."
> 
>  
> 
> Niall didn't need to remind him. Ten months into his job, and he was hating it as much as he did when he started. It wasn't his fault he got into this line of work. After what Zayn had put him through, he needed access to money quick, and after he met Niall down at some dodgy club, he knew this was the only way. He didn't know much to begin with; about prostitution. Niall had taught him, and he taught him well, at least, that's the impression Harry gets from his clients.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry watched as Niall sat down carefully on the sofa, and it reminded him of last night. Saturday was Niall's night on the job. (Switching every other night made it safer so one was free to save the other if anything bad happened.) Niall had got it hard- literally- and Harry remained himself of the blood he had to scrub of Niall while he cried in the shower.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry had seen worse blood in his life.
> 
>  
> 
> A year ago today.
> 
>  
> 
> He closed the door softly behind him, hearing as the bolt secured the door shut. Nobody could get in. He walked over to his window, picking up the key that lay on his desk on his way there, and locked the window too. He threw the key back onto the table and lay on his bed.
> 
>  
> 
> He shut his eyes straight away, relief washing over his as his eyes praised the rest they earned. Harry sighed, relaxing his shoulders further into the duvet below him. He knew he had to take his day clothes off, and probably his shoes as well, but he was too tired to do that. He'd probably regret it in the morning when he had lines running down his legs from the folded jeans digging into his in the night, but he didn't care right now. He let sleep wash over him, dragging his further down into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this comic, then you should check out my other comic "Eye Spy"...


End file.
